


Brother

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Endgame, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki & Thor Reunion, Loki Returns, Loki comes back to life, Loki is not dead, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, i wrote this because the russos wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: ~ENDGAME SPOILERS~When all the victims from the Snap return to fight Thanos, Loki returns with them. Thor wasn't expecting to see him again.





	1. Loki's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post somewhere about Thor and Loki reuniting on the battlefield and hugging so I decided to write it. However, I can't find this post anymore so I can't credit it. If this was your idea, please message me.
> 
> Also written for the May Prompts Challenge on r/FanFiction. The prompt was:  
> Point of View: Pick two distinct characters. Have them look at the same person, experience the same situation, or view the same object. Show us how these two distinct characters view this differently. What is one noticing that the other one is missing? Are they focusing on different details? Write either from each of their POVs, or find another way to complete the challenge.
> 
> First chapter is Loki's POV. Second chapter is Thor's POV.

Loki woke up on the ground. He didn't remember falling asleep, especially not on a rocky ground in a place that he had no memory of at all. He got up and dusted off his clothes. The ground was red, there was a crashed spaceship a few feet away and the area showed clear signs of a recent battle.

There also was a group of strangers around him who seemed equally confused and kind of sleep-drunk. One of them, a tall man with dark hair and a long red cloak, seemed to be the only one at full consciousness and awareness of what was going on around them. Loki approached him. “Excuse me. Where are we?”

The man turned towards him. “Ah, the brother, of course.” He waved his hands in front of him which made some orange sparks appear out of thin air. He signed a circle with his right hand which opened up some kind of portal. “Unfortunately, there is no time to explain. The others need our help.”

“What others? Who are you talking about?” Then, Loki noticed something. The portal looked oddly familiar. “Wait a minute, we've met before, haven't we? A few years ago, in New York? You had me falling through one of those!” He gestured towards the portal.

The man smiled apologetically. “As I said, no time to explain.” Then, he waved for everybody else around them to come closer. “Come on, everybody now, through the portal. We are needed elsewhere.”

Without much further questioning, all the other people walked through the portal. There seemed to be a battlefield on the other side. Loki wasn't feeling very keen on fighting immediately after waking up. Unfortunately, the man in the cloak did not leave him a choice.

“Listen, I am not sure that this is a good idea”, Loki tried to negotiate.

“Trust me, it is”, the man insisted. He then proceeded to simply push Loki through the portal before stepping through himself. He pointed at another man who was standing not too far away from them but had his back turned towards them. “Your brother needs you.”

“My brother?” But before Loki could say anything else, the man in the cloak had left to seek out the centre of the battlefield, along with all the others that had walked through the portal with them. Loki looked at the man in front of him. He looked like Thor but on the other hand, he also did not look like Thor. The man had long blond hair but it wasn't as smooth as he remembered Thor's to be. He wore his armour and his cape but something wasn't right. The proportions were off.

There was only one way to find out what was going on. Loki picked up a small pebble off the ground, aimed at Thor's head and threw it. As soon as his projectile hit its target, Thor whirled around with an axe in his hand. No, not just any axe. Was that Stormbreaker? The weapon that only existed in legends and fairy tales? Why was Thor holding it?

Loki watched Thor's face as he recognised him. Thor lowered his axe and his eyes grew wide in shock. He could see him mouth his name in disbelief. Why was he so surprised to see him? Loki tried to remember what had happened right before he woke up. He had been on a spaceship with Thor and the remaining people of Asgard, when Thanos -

Oh yeah, right, Thanos. Hadn't he died? Why was he back? This time his resurrection wasn't his doing. But that probably explained why Thor was so surprised to see him. How much time had passed since then? Judging by Thor's appearance, a lot.

Thor didn't look like the Thor that Loki remembered. He had put on quite some weight and his hair and beard were longer and messier. Time had not been kind to Thor.

But before Loki could make any further assumptions, Thor was walking towards him. No, he was charging at him. Instinctively, Loki raised his arms in front of his body to protect himself. This wasn't the first time Thor would attack him, they had fought too many times in their life. But to Loki's surprise, Thor didn't attack him. Instead, he found himself confined in a tight hug with Thor's large hands sunk deeply into the fabric on his back and his heavy head resting upon his shoulder.

For a second, Loki didn't know how to react. Neither of the two had ever been quite the hugger but he felt like Thor needed this hug in this moment very much. So he dug out his arms from where Thor had buried them between their bodies and carefully placed them on Thor's back.

They stayed like this for a moment. Loki could feel Thor quietly sobbing on his shoulder. It hurt him to see his brother so broken. Thor had always been the stronger of the two, not that he would ever admit that, and to see him now in this moment of weakness was shaking Loki's entire world view. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened since he had died.

Loki allowed Thor enough time to put himself back together and waited for him to pull out of the hug. Loki still held onto him by his arms. Thor wiped his face and cleared his throat. “It's good to see you, brother.”

“It's good to see you, too”, Loki replied. He smiled and then proceeded to look him up and down. He had put on weight, yes, his armour fitted him differently now. But that didn't strike him as much as the weariness on Thor's face. His hair and beard were longer, messier, not as silky as they used to be but his face was filled with much more sorrow than Loki had ever witnessed on Thor. And he had seen his brother deal with a lot of challenges in his life. None had ever filled his face with this much grief, this much pain, this much … guilt? “Good gosh”, Loki finally said, “What happened to you?”

Thor tried to put a smile on his face. It was full of sadness. “It's a long story.”

Loki decided not to press Thor any further. Besides, there was a battle going on around them. “You have to tell me all about it. But first, we should probably get back to this.” He gestured towards the battlefield. He still hadn't quite grasped what or who they were fighting and how important this battle was going to be but he knew that he was going to stand and fight, together with his brother.

“Oh, yes.” Thor seemed to have almost forgotten that they were standing in the middle of a battlefield. Loki smiled at the absent-mindedness of his brother. Thor then placed his large hand on Loki's shoulder and sternly looked into his eyes. “Will you help us?”

There had been a time when Loki would have taken a run right then and there. When he had fled from every fight. When he had been the person that Thor was fighting. But this time was long gone. This new Loki stayed and fought for the good. He smiled and shrugged. “I suppose I will.”

“Good.” Thor smiled and for a second, the veil of sorrow that had been resting on his face seemed to be lifted. Loki smiled as well because he was glad to be sharing this brief moment of happiness in this time of uncertainty with him.

Loki conjured up his daggers as Thor reinforced his grip on Stormbreaker. They glanced at each other one last time and smiled. They didn't know what the future was going to hold but in this moment, all that mattered was that they were in this fight together and that they were going to come out of it, together. “Let's go.”

 


	2. Thor's POV

Thor was looking out over the battlefield. His death was certain. Even before Thanos had summoned the rest of his army, their chances had been looking rather slim. But now, with their enemies at full power, survival was clearly impossible.

He tightened the grip on his axe, Stormbreaker. If he was going to die, he would go down fighting in an attempt to save the people of this universe. That was what he was born to do: fight for the good, protect people and be a hero.

Thor knew he wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive. But to be honest, he didn't really care. In the fight against Thanos, he had lost everyone he had cared about. His mother, his father, his friends, his home. His brother. He had nothing left to lose. So who cared if he died right then and there for a good cause. Thor certainly didn't.

He knew that he had been letting himself go over the last five years. He had been swallowed up by guilt and grief. After all, he had been the one who had failed to kill Thanos when he had had the chance. It had been all his fault. But instead of dealing with his emotions, they had been holding him captive so that when the opportunity arose to reunite with the Avengers and undo Thanos' actions, he wasn't ready. He should have jumped to the occasion but he didn't. He truly was a failure on every level.

Thor shook those dark thoughts out of his head. He had to focus now and it didn't matter anymore anyway. He was here now, ready to fight. That was the only thing that counted. And if he was going to meet his end today, then so be it.

As Thor was preparing himself for the last fight of his life, he felt a commotion around him. He looked around, only to see hundreds of portals opening on the ground and in the sky. He couldn't believe his eyes. Their plan had worked. All the people that had passed away during the Snap were coming back. There was the entire Wakandan army marching through the portals. And they were all coming to help them! Maybe their chances weren't so bad after all!

Thor let out a hearty laugh. He couldn't help it. Finally, fate was turning in their favour. Hope started to form in his chest.

He felt something small hit the back of his head. He whipped around, his axe ready to hit whoever assaulted him. Obviously, their enemy was using the general distraction to their advantage and was attacking him from behind. But Thor wasn't actually in pain, why would they not attack with full force?

At last his eyes focussed on who had thrown something at him. He lowered Stormbreaker in shock. No, he couldn't be real. His mind was obviously playing a trick on him. All the alcohol he had consumed throughout the last five years was taking its toll. He hadn't even died in the Snap, it didn't make sense that he was here. And yet, standing right there in front of him, a mischievous smirk on his face, was none other than his brother Loki.

“Loki”, he whispered. And then he walked towards him, still in a daze, questioning whether what he was seeing was real. He quickened his pace and as he got closer, he knew more and more that the person in front of him was actually his real brother. There was no other explanation. Why had he even doubted that he was alive again? Loki had died so many times in the past and he always found his way back somehow. Of course he was going to show up now.

Loki had his arms up in front of him in a defensive position but Thor didn't care. He wrapped his big arms around his brother and hugged him tightly, resting his head on Loki's shoulder. At first, Loki didn't move but then he relaxed into the situation and gingerly placed his hands on Thor's back.

Thor couldn't believe he was holding his brother in his arms. He wasn't alone after all. The gaping hole in his chest where his heart used to be was starting to lighten up. A weight was being lifted off his shoulders. A weight that he had been carrying for way too long. A weight that he had been trying to wash away with alcohol and isolation. He sank his hands into the fabric of Loki's clothes and let out a sob. He tried to do it quietly, he didn't want to seem weak in front of his brother but in this moment, it didn't really matter.

Thor gently pulled away to get a proper look at Loki. He looked exactly like what he had looked like when Thor had last seen him, on that cursed day on the spaceship with Thanos. Loki was holding him by his arms and smiling up at him. Thor wiped his face and cleared his throat. “It's good to see you, brother.”

“It's good to see you, too”, Loki replied. Then he scanned Thor's appearance, looking him up and down. Suddenly, Thor felt very self-conscious about his physique. “Good gosh.” Loki frowned. “What happened to you?”

“It's a long story”, Thor replied.

“You have to tell me all about it. But first”, Loki had a look around them, trying to grasp the size of the battle that he had found himself in. “We should probably get back to this.” He gestured towards the battlefield.

“Oh, yes.” Thor had almost forgotten that they were in the middle of a battle. He had been too focussed on his brother. He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. “Will you help us?”

Loki shrugged. “I suppose I will.”

“Good.” Thor smiled, the first genuine smile that he had felt on his face in a very long time. With Loki by his side and an army behind him, he felt like he could do anything. He was going to win this battle, to kill Thanos and to save the universe. Because finally, he had something worth fighting for again.

Thor turned towards their enemies with Stormbreaker in his hand as Loki readied his weapons. He glanced over to his brother one last time. They locked eyes with each other and smiled, knowing that they were in this fight together and that they were going to come out of it, together. “Let's go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my finest piece of writing but I had fun writing it and maybe you had fun reading it. Please leave some feedback. <3


End file.
